Letters From War
by Nicole Panthera Ozera
Summary: Basically, Dimitri's in the army and he and Rose are writing letters to each other back and fourth. She's eighteen, he's 24 and all the characters are human. It's a bit depressing, but romantic and funny too. Summary is really inside... R&R :
1. Letters

_Hey again guys! So, I came up with this story idea when I remembered this song we listened to in school last year and that movie "Dear John." The Rose and Dimitri pairing used to be my favorite until he pushed her away more and more and then I fell in love with the awesome Christian Ozera. _

_Anyways, before I go completely off topic, I wrote this chapter quickly, but I also wrote from what I think they'd say to each other. All the characters are human and this is when Rose is eighteen and Dimitri is still twenty four. He's off at war and basically Rose and Dimitri are writing letters back and fourth. Dimitri's time with the army is up in Janurary, but it's only the end of June when they begin the letters. I hope you guys enjoy and please let me know what you think. I'll be posting more chapters up shortly. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>June 23rd, 2010<strong>

Dear Roza,

I wish I could hold you right now. You have no idea how much I miss you. Being out here, exposed and always on the look out, is so stressful. There's people dying left and right, and I feel so weak not being able to help them in time. I sort of wish you were here. You always knew how to help me forget my worries. Even if it were only for a little while, I wouldn't mind. Any minute I could get with you would be precious to me.

Enough with the downfalls, huh? How have Lissa and Christian been? I wish I could've been there for their wedding. Tell them I'm sorry for not being able to attend. I really wish I could have. How was their honeymoon, or are they not back yet? Well... they might be by the time you recieve my letter.

Roza, I promise you that as soon as I get home, I'll make my absense up to you. This is my last year, remember? Five years is up on Janurary third. I can't wait. I can't wait to finally marry you. I can't wait to give you babies. Have you thought of names you'd like?

Sorry I have to cut this letter short, but I need to rest. I've been up all day and I'm falling asleep while writing this, so sorry if it's sloppy.

Remember, I'll always love you Roza.

Sincerely,  
>Your Comrade.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>June 30th, 2010<strong>

Dear Comrade,

I wish you were here. I've been so lonely without you. This house is too big for only one person. Viktoria's been here a couple of times, but always leaves after two hours to be with her daughter and husband.

I'm sorry you're so stressed, Dimitri. I wish I were there to help you through it. I wish you were home with me too. I'm so worried about you. I don't know if you're okay or not or if you'll ever return home to me. Please don't get too hurt out there, Dimitri. Please. Come home as soon as you can... In one piece.

Lissa and Christian have been great. After their wedding, which was only last week, they flew to Russia for their honeymoon. They've been sending me emails of pictures every day and explained how it all went. They were sad when they relized you couldn't be in their wedding, but they understood that you'd do anything to protect your country. We're all so very proud of you, Comrade.

Viktoria and Nikolai have been great, by the way. They had their baby finally, as you can tell from my first paragraph. They named her after us. Dima Rose. It's such a pretty name.

Dimitri, take your time and be careful for me. That's all I'm asking of you right now. As soon as this stupid war is over, hurry home to me... And to our baby. Yes, Dimitri, I'm pregnant with our three month old baby. I woke up a couple days ago and noticed that my stomach was hard and slightly swollen. I was smiling so much that day and then again when I finally recieved your letter. I've been waiting for you to write me so that I could tell you. I would've much rather told you in person, but we all want what we can't have.

I haven't really thought of names yet, but I'd like to name our baby after you. You and Lissa, that is. I can't wait. I took a picture of my baby bump and clipped it to the letter, along with Vika's baby.

Comrade, don't worry about me and get all the rest you can get. And who cares if your hand writing is sloppy? Look at mine!

I love you, my Comrade.

Sincerely,  
>Your Roza.<p> 


	2. Heartfelt

_Thanks for all your reviews guys! They meant a lot. I just wrote this a minute ago and I hope you enjoy it. I figured I owed you another chapter since I've already received ten reviews! :D Thanks bunches._

**_Shout-Outs: Shannon, rosepalmita, NecholeEJ, 0.0-MidnightRose-0.0, Mary, Dhampirgurl101, gracefish21, lovingbites, SpiritFighting, imma rachel_**

* * *

><p><strong>July 7th, 2010<strong>

Dear Roza,

Rose, you're pregnant? You have no idea how much I really want to see you right now. I'm so happy. That really made my day. I was having a horrible one until I came back to base and they gave me a letter.

Ivan and Reece died today, Roza. You remember how close we were, right? Always kept in touch and we always invited them to our holiday dinners. I watched it and couldn't help, but cry. I wish I could tell you every single detail, Roza, but the letter would never get to you. Not only that, but I swore I wouldn't.

I'm sorry you're all alone in that big house. I wish I were there. Maybe you should invite your friends over and have a little bit of fun. A worry-free night?

I'm sorry I wasn't there for the 4th of July, Roza. We had our own celebration here. Everyone was so happy, I was glad. These men and women all seem like family to me. They've all got my back and I've got theirs, every step of the way. They wont let anything happen to me. Especially my favorite nurse. You must remember Shelly. No worries, Roza. She's happily married now.

I'm glad Lissa and Christian are enjoying each other's company. You never realize how much you miss someone until their gone. I miss you. A lot. My urge to see you is growing more and more each day. I swear, I might explode with all this anxiousness inside of me.

By the way, you've never looked more beautiful than you did when you were taking that picture for me. My eyes were glued on your stomach and my friend Daniuel had to hit me in the back of the head to get my attention. He's sitting near me. He said to tell you, "hi."

I'm glad that Vika and Nick had their baby. I bet she's going to end up just like her mom when she grows up. I just hope she doesn't cause as much trouble. Haha. And they named her Dima Rose? It's a good name for her and please let her know how much that means to me.

Roza, I really am happy that you're pregnant. You and that baby are the world to me. As soon as I get home, we're going to go baby shopping. We're going to spoil the baby so much. I mean it. Just in case I have to make up for lost time. I'm glad that you're happy too, Roza.

How about Dima Jane for a girl and Dimitri Ibrahim for a boy?

I love you and our baby so much, my beautiful Roza.

Sincerely,  
>Your Comrade.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>July 15th, 2010<strong>

Dear Comrade,

Dimitri, I can't wait for you to come home and see the baby growing inside of me. I went and had an ultrasound the other day. I've sent the picture with the letter along with another picture of me and the baby bump. The names are wonderful! I love them, just like I love you. I'm glad you thought of my father. Even though I hardly know him, I love him so much for helping my mom and me when we went through that. He says he wants to make up for his abscense by spoiling Little Dimka or Little Dima. I'm glad you thought of my mother too.

I'm so sorry you had to see that, Dimitri. I wish I could be there to comfort you, even if you'd yell at me to go away so I wouldn't see you cry. I loved it when you did that because I'd have a reason to pick on you to get you to laugh. I love when i make you feel better. Just remember all of your memories together, Comrade. Don't be sad, though. They'd hit you if you were. You know they would.

A worry-free night? That actually seems like a good idea. I think I'll just go to Mia and Eddie's for a couple of days, but no worries, I'll stop by every day to check the mail.

And no worries about the 4th of July, Comrade. I was working all day and just wanted to sleep afterwards. I'm glad you got to celebrate with all your new friends, Comrade. Shelly? Ah, Shelly. I remember her. Always gave me hell. No worries, though. I was never worried. And it's about time she tied the not.

I feel the same way, Comrade. I want nothing more than to see you right now. I miss you so, so much and am waiting for the day you walk through our doors and into my open arms.

Tell Daniuel I said, "hi," back for me, will ya? And let him know that he's more than welcome to join us on holidays if he'd like. Him and anyone else too. The more the merrier. Besides, you know how much Lissa loves cooking and meeting new people. Such a princess. I don't know what our lives would be like without her. Oh, and I'm picturing what you said about staring at my baby bump. It's a good one. I can't wait to see it in person.

Dima's already giving her mom trouble. Haha. She's so her child. Kinda scaring me though. What if we have a child who ends up like me? Such the trouble-maker. I can't wait though. :) And I definately can't wait to spoil him or her.

I love you so, so much, Comrade.

Sincerely,  
>Your Roza.<p> 


	3. Scared

_Hey again guys! Sorry this chapter took so long. I planned to post this chapter last night, but I couldn't finish it. :-/ Sorries. Anyways, just to clear things up a bit since a lot of you have been asking questions._

**1. No, Dimitri is not going to die.**

**2. Rose isn't going to marry someone else.**

**3. There _will _be actual chapters in this story. Because at some point he will be going home, so sending letters to no one would be kinda stupid, dontcha think? :P**

* * *

><p><em>ShoutOuts: <strong>0.0-MidnightRose-0.0, Amanda, NecholeEJ, kb-Jolly, rosepalmita, Anonymous, missa27, DhampirGurl101, Smileyface Devil, gracefish 21, Do'B (luv the name xD), SassYNoleS, MissBipolarBOTDF - My fabu sister!<br>**__SassYNoleS, It's funny that your birthday is on July 7th! xD Lol. Talk about connecting to my readers. _

_I'LL LOVE YOU GUYS FOREVER IF YOU READ MY STORIES LOVE BITES AND IT'S SEQUEL LOVE SUCKS! xD. ALSO, CHECK OUT MY SISTER'S (**MissBipolarBOTDF) **STORIES AS WELL! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>July 24th, 2010<strong>

Dear Roza,

Roza, seeng that picture filled me with so much joy and love. Besides you, that's the most beautiful thing I think I've ever set eyes on. Seeing our baby grow inside of you brings tears to my eyes. I wish I were there. I know I say that a lot, but maybe if I do say it a lot it'll happen quicker. Right now, it just seems to be going so slow. Too slow. The only way out early is for a doctor's release and we both know it wont happen. I hardly ever get sick and I haven't recieved an injury yet. No worries, I knocked on wood before I wrote that.

At least Abe's not mad about it. I thought I'd have to face some kind of wraith when I got home. I'm glad he's happy about the baby and I think it'd be a good thing for him. They're not too old, you know. They can still have a baby together. Why don't they try? Janine's tough. She raised you alone, with the help of the school, and still managed to work three jobs to support you both. This time, she can relax and enjoy having a baby, without the worries of not enough money. She has Abe this time.

Tell Mia and Eddie I said, "hello." Take your time to reply, Roza. There's no hurry.

I wish you'd take it easy, Roza. You work yourself too hard and you're always exhausted. It's worse now that you're pregnant. You'll be tired all the time. Don't stress yourself out worrying about me. Just work a couple hours, hang out with some friends and stay relaxed. Please?

Roza, when I walk through those doors, I'm taking you upstairs with me so I can show you how much I appreciate what you've done for me. Not only have you made me a father, but you're always here for me when I need you, even if I do tend to push you away because I don't want you to see me cry. I'm glad you can change bad subjects and turn them into something good.

Daniuel says to thank you for the invitations. He doesnt have much of a family back home and is planning on moving he and his mom near us so we can all be closer. Actually, would you mind if they stayed with us for a little while until they found a place? After we get out of here, of course.

Lissa _is _the best. She's like a little sister to me and I love and appreciate her very much. She's done so much for me and I have nothing to really offer in return.

I have to go. I'm getting tired. I love you and can't wait to hear from you soon.

Sincerely,  
>Your Comrade.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>July 30th, 2010<strong>

Dear Comrade,

Dimitri, this week was the worse. I've never felt so alone in my life. I know it's just my hormones acting up, but it's been hurting me so much all week. I miss you so, so, so much Dimitri and I want, I need, you to come home to me. I can't stand being away from you for much longer. You mean the world to me. I want you to be here every time I go to get the baby checked. I want you to be here to hold my hair in the morning. I want you to be here to whisper to my belly while rubbing it. I want you to be holding me in your arms, where I feel safe. I hate that you're so far away. I hate not being able to be near you. Do you think you'll be back for Christmas? I need you, Dimitri. I need you...

Abe respects you Dimitri. You're like a son to him. You have been since he reappeared in my life. I remember that day clearly. Speaking of which, I told my parents about what you said and they said it'd be something they'd have to talk about. I could tell by the look on my dads face that he'd like that a lot. Then he really could make up for what happened.

Comrade, as long as you stick with me for the rest of our lives, I don't care what you do with me. I just want you to be by my side forever. You mean the world and more to me. You and our baby of course.

I need to work, Dimitri. It helps me forget for awhile. Hanging out with everyone makes me feel even more anxious and worried. They're happy and together, while I'm kind of happy and missing you. I wish your letters came sooner. I understand it's not your fault, but I can't help it. I feel like something is wrong when I check the mailbox every day to find it empty.

Daniuel and his mother are more than welcome to stay with us. I can't wait to meet them. And I'm glad you love Lissa like a sister. She's always been a sister to me.

I have to go now, Comrade, but remember that I will always love you. No matter what.

Sincerely,  
>Your Roza.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>August 10th, 2010<strong>

Dear Roza,

I'm so sorry I'm not there with you. I wish that I were. I hate that this is making you sad and unhappy. I wish that I could change that and make it all better. I want nothing more than to be there for you every morning and check-up. I want nothing more than to hold you in my arms. I want nothing more than to with you right now.

I promise I'll be back for Christmas. I deserve a break anyways. Unless it's really bad, then I should be able to come home for a while. I might have to come back for a while, but only until Janurary. It's almost over with Roza.

I'm glad that Abe thinks of me that way. I've never had a real father. One that cared, anyways. Rose, they are _so_ going to have another baby. Prepare for a little brother or sister. Lucky you.

I'm sorry that my letters aren't getting to you fast enough. I really am. I wish it would just place itself there right after I write the letter and address it. And you'll love Daniuel. He's such a nice person.

I have to go, but I love you, Roza. You and our baby.

Sincerely,  
>Your Comrade.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>August 18th, 2010<strong>

Dear Comrade,

With the letter is a picture of my baby bump. Month five already. I wish I could see you in person at least once right now. It's been hard for me. Oh, guess what the doctor told me! We're having twins! The ultrasound picture should be with this letter too. Look at them Dimitri. It amazes me how much I love them when they aren't even born yet.

I rub my belly every night before bed, thinking about you and our future together. The babies started kicking yesterday. I was scared to death the first time. I started freaking out because it felt funny. Then I rested my hand on my belly and smiled, realizing what it was.

Do you really think you'll be able to come home for Christmas, Comrade? I sure hope so. These babies need their daddy. Their mommy does too. We all miss you. I hope we'll be able to send a Christmas card together like we do every year. It'll be sad if it's just me and my belly.

Hey, Dimitri, after you get back and if we can find a baby sitter, can you take me to Russia? You've always promised to. Unless you don't want to. I'll understand. You haven't been home for awhile. I wont blame you if you'd want to stay home. I'd be the same way.

Oh, and you really think my mom and dad might end up giving me a baby brother or sister? I doubt it, really. I don't think they really want to. I mean, my dad might, but my mom doesn't seem like she wants to go through it again. You know? Maybe she's scared or something?

Honestly, I don't know what else to talk about. I'd much rather speak in person. I was never good with words to begin with.

I love you, Dimitri. Come home to me.

Sincerely,  
>Your Roza.<p>

P.S. There's this new song called _Just A Dream _that's really scaring me, Dimitri. Please come home to me. I need you.

* * *

><p><strong>August 27th, 2010<strong>

Dear Roza,

We're having twins! Roza, that's amazing! I can't wait until their born. I can't wait to hold them for the first time. Do you know the genders yet? Let's pray for a boy and a girl, okay? That way we both win. You want a boy and I want a girl. I remembered when we talked about it.

Roza, you're so silly. You should've known they'd start kicking at some point. I wish I could've been there too. I would've kept touching your belly all day.

Try not to think negatively, Roza. I promise that I'll be there for Christmas. We'll be sending that post card just like every year, except with an addition. And of course I'll take you to Russia. But not until a few months after the twins are born.

And I bet they'll be pregnant with your sibbling any time now...

Roza, don't let anything get to you. All this stress is bad for the babies. Roza, it's just a song. Don't worry about me. I promise that I'll be okay. I'll be home soon, my beautiful Roza.

I have to go, but I love you.

Sincerely,  
>Your Comrade.<p> 


	4. Important

**I am terribly sorry for being inactive for so long. Thank you so much for continuing to read my stories, even when I was unable to continue writing them. I'm not trying to give any excuses to my absence, but I was hacked and have not been able to get back on to my account until now. I don't understand why someone would hack into my account, as I have done nothing wrong to a single soul on this website. I do have a few suspicions. **

**I will leave this account up, until I have found and collected all of the chapters from my stories on here. When I have, I will be posting them on the account I made a month or so ago, Horanx4xHoran. If you would like to read more recent, and more improved, stories of mine, please do on FictionPress (Horanx4xHoran), Wattpad (Nukkss) and Mibba (Horanx4xHoran). **

**No worries, I'll leave all of these stories up, but will not be continuing until I've gathered all of my stuff.**

**Thank you. Love you. Don't give up on me?**

**P.S. I am no longer depressed.:) So for those of you who were here for me... Thank you so much.**


End file.
